The genderbent IS
by tomy98
Summary: What if the IS can only be piloted by males and not females, exept from Chifuyu Orimura and her little sister Irene. Folow the the yunger Orimura as she goes to a school that only has males inside. Oh yeah everybody is genderbent exept Chifuyu and Tabane, how will Ichika's friend act now that they are male, read and find out
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first fanfic, I hope you like it.

Oh yeah em... everybody is genderbent so here are the names of the now genderbent people

Ichika Orimura-Irene Orimura

Houki Shinonono- Hagashi Shinonono

Cecilia Alcott-Ciel Alcott

Charlotte Dunois-Charles Dunois

Laura Bodewig-Michael Bodewig

Tatenashi Sarashiki-Takeshi Sarashiki

Kanzashi Sarashiki- Kakashi Sarashiki

Lingyin Huang (aka Rin)-Ren Huang

Maya Yamada-Aster Yamada

Well that's it for now, Tabane and Chifuyu will stay the same gender and yes Chifuyu will still teach at the IS academy.

**I don't own infinite stratos or any of its characters.**

Irene's POV

Nervous. That is the one word that could describe my current feelings in this situation. If you wander what my current situation is, it's well... wired. I'm at the IS academy, that in itself should not have been the problem except that the IS or infinite stratos should not be able to respond to me since I am a girl and the IS is only able to respond to boy's. I and my sister, Chifuyu, are for some strange and mysterious reason able to operate the IS, not even its creator, the genius Tabane Shinonono was able to operate it. And as to how I discovered my ability to pilot an IS well that happened a few months ago...

**Flashback**

Where is the darn exam room I'm going to be late, I swear the architect of this building was insane, it has so many twists and turns I don't how people didn't go missing. Ok the next door I see I'm going to open it and ask for the darn directions. I turned left on the next turn and saw a door, I didn't care to wear the doors led but there is someone inside, I can see that by the light coming from the window over the door.

When I entered the room I saw a man wearing a gray business suit with short brown hair and glasses, he was about 178 cm tall. He was flipping through some documents; he didn't even look at me when he spoke

"Go to the room in the back and change" he said. Wow to what extent these people will go to stop any kind of cheating on the test. I went in the room the man told me to go and change, the room was small but just big enough to be able to change cloths without any difficulties. There was a stool with some cloths and a full body mirror on the wall.

I took a long look in the mirror, I have long dark blue hair that went to the middle of my back and lose bangs that covered my forehead, and I have light blue eyes. I was about 167 cm tall, and I was wearing a C-cup bra that was "filled to the brim", my sisters word not mine. I have a slender body doe to training kendo with my childhood friend, but ever since had to leave I was practicing less and less. I was wearing a light red blouse with dark blue jeans. I took off my cloths and when I saw what I was supposed to wear I blushed so hard that my face was as red as a tomato, I was supposed to wear a latex 2 piece suit that leaves almost nothing to the imagination, but I steeled my nerves and put the suit on.

When I went out of the changing room I saw the brown haired man sitting at a desk, still not looking at me. That's when I realized that this wasn't for the exam I was supposed to take, I know Chifuyu will be mad as hell when she find out I miss the exam but I was already hear so why not see where this goes.

The man heard me getting out of the changing room and pointed to the far end of the room, when I saw what he was pointing at I could only stare at it in awe, in front of me was in IS suit a training suit but an IS nonetheless. I stared at the machine that my sister, the only female who is able to pilot used at the Mondo Gross so many years ago. I was going to say something but when I saw the machine I couldn't bring myself to say anything, besides it only responds to bad COULD happen, right.

The man was giving me instructions on how to climb into the IS, but when I climbed into the IS unit it started to glow and react to my movements, the man finally looked at me when he heard the IS moving, and that when we both realized that I was piloting an IS even though I'm a girl, and then we stared at each other, like a staring contest.

He suddenly called for reinforcement, like to subdue a guy who was going to abuse the IS. Fortunately for me they only got me out of the suit, called the government and my sister. When everything cooled down it was decided that I HAVE to go to the IS academy, no meter what I said. If anything good happened it that my sister was, excuse my langue, Happy as FUCK, when she heard that I was able to pilot an IS she almost cried of joy, but that she realized something, I was going to a school full of boys. That's when she got a bit angry, but heck if she was happy then I was happy.

**Flashback end**

Well that's how I got into the IS academy."ORIMURA"! That yell took me out of my thoughts, "what?" I asked nervously."Well we are doing self introduction and we got to the O now, so it's your turn to introduce yourself" said the homeroom teacher, named Aster Yamada. He is rather tall, about 193 cm, he has short green hair that went to his neck, he has a rather cheerful personality but he clumsy, he almost fell over his desk when he called me earlier.

I stud up and went to the front of the class, nervously. Taking a good look at the rest of the class, they were all wearing the school uniform, a white blazer with white pants, while I had to wear a white blazer with a white skirt that ended at mid thigh with a pair of stockings. As I was looking at the class they all stared back at me as if expecting some major introduction well I failed their expectation, by a long shot.

"Uhh... hi my name is Orimura Irene and ... I'm the second female to be able to pilot an IS". I said very nervously. They were all staring at me as if expecting something more, "That's all"! I said quickly and sat at my seat, that was at the very front of the class, as fast as I could. The self introductions continued but I didn't pay any attention to them cause because I saw an old childhood friend of mine, Hagashi Shinonono.

I know he saw me after that embarrassing introduction so all I was looking at right now was the only person I knew in this room. He saw me and gave a look of shock, is that how you're supposed to react to finally seeing a childhood friend.

Hagashi was taller now than before, now he was about 188 cm tall. He has long brown hair tied into a ponytail that reached to the middle of his shoulder blades, he, just like everyone else, was wearing the school uniform. He has dark brown eyes, and pale skin.

At that moment the door shot open and in came Chifuyu, but why? "So is the meeting already over" Aster asked my big sister, "yeah thank god it's finally over, it was so boring" Chifuyu answered. She turned to the class and yelled " I will be your assistent homeroom teacher and I will be teaching all of you how to pilot an IS is that clear, even if it isn't I want to hear a 'yes mam'" "yes mam" the hole class replied in unison.

Chifuyu then noticed her little sister and said "you're in my class after all huh". Everybody was confused except Irene and Hagashi they were looking at Chifuyu then Irene, and repeated the action. They asked what Chifuyu meant with that and she answered "well for you idiots that cant connect the dots, I'll connect them for you Irene here is my little sister". Everybody looked at them with wide eyes, this shy and nervous girl in their class is the 'imuoto' of the strongest person on the planet the so called "Brunhild".

"Since this is homeroom I just want to say one more thing" Chifuyu started to say, witch got the attention of the entire class again "If any of you so much as touches my little sister without my permission, I will kill you" Chifuyu continued with a glare to the hole class, and got her massage to the rest of the class. And with that the bell rang signaling for the end of the first class.

As class ended all the students started chattering, I walked to Hagashi and dragged him to the roof. "So is a scowl on your face any way to greet a childhood friend who you haven't seen in years" I asked, "why are you here" was all he said "well isn't it obvious, for some strange reason I, just like my onee-san, can pilot an IS". Hagashi just glared at me so I continued "so... I heard you won the national kendo tournament" I said witch caught him off guard "how do you know that "he asked, wide eyed."It was in the newspaper, I wasn't really surprised to hear that you won, after all you trained every day until you left" was my reply. "And why do you read newspaper's" he asked. The bell rang again signaling for us to head back to the class room "better we get back now or our punishment will... batter not to be late if Chifuyu-nee is teaching" I said hurrying back to the class room.

The second class was going ok until the last 15 minutes when Chifuyu-nee said "now we have to decide the class representative, the representative, as it says will represent the class as the best IS pilot, anyone who is nominated can't back down, you can also nominate yourself ". Everyone was quite not wanting to be nominated until somebody said "I nominate Orimura-san" I think Hirashi Nohotoke said that, but yeah we can just leave Orimura... wait there's no other Orimura here except Chifuyu-nee, and she is the teacher so that means..." BUT CHIFUYU-NEE I DONT WANT TO BE THE REPRESENTATIVE" I stood and yelled at my sister, (SMACK) I could only see stars as I was hit by Chifuyu-nee's attendance book " that's Orimura SENSEI, when we're at school" Chifuyu said with nothing but authority in her voice.

"Yes Orimura sensei" I said with hurt in my voice, I couldn't call her Chifuyu-nee in school." If nobody else gets nominated Irene here will automatically become the representative" Chifuyu-nee said completely ignoring me. "I can't accept a monkey representing me, Ciel Alcott, pilot of the blue tears, represented cadet of Great Britten, even if it's a rare breed" shouted Ciel. I turned around to look at him and what I saw in his face was humiliation, as if he's hurt that nobody wanted a representative cadet to represent them, but wanted a nobody like me who came out of the blue.

He was of average height, about 180cm, with blue eyes and blond hair that ended just above his neck, his skin is more tanned in comparison to most people here. He has an earring on his left ear, I think that's blue sapphire, it's so PRETY I wished I had a pair of earrings like that. "So you have the guts to call your teacher a rare breed of monkey, and the most powerful person in an IS no less" Chifuyu said casually, but she glared at him with obvious dislike. Alcott winced under the glare of Chifuyu, I have seen stronger men crumble under the killer glare of my onee-san, he started apologizing but he stuttered. Chifuyu stared at Ciel, no glare this time, then she said " well since you just nominated yourself, you and Irene will have a match in 10 days in arena 4, is that okay with you two" we both nodded with determination in our faces.

The bell rang and the class was taking their notes and getting ready leave, but my big sis stopped me, I looked at her confused and asked " what is it Chifuyu-nee" (SMACK) " that's ORIMURA-SENSAI, in school" she answered hitting me upside the head with the deadly attendance book, "listen" she continued "your IS suit will get here roughly 8 to 10 days" "yeah so" I asked not really sure what she's getting at. " idiot, that means you'll have 2 or 1 day of training in your own personal IS at best, and your fighting a representative cadet no less, which means that your opponent is a lot more experienced at piloting in IS" Chifuyu said, getting my fighting spirit a death sentence "lucky for you" Chifuyu continued, I better listen or I will get hit again and I don't want lose any more brain cells, the IS is complicated enough as it is "I will be teaching you the basics after classes, every other day at arena 3 at 4 o'clock" she finished more in 'obey or I will kill you' kind of way. I nodded and headed for the door "oh yeah one last thing" I turned to look at my onee-san once more, she came closer and handed me a keycard "this is the last class for the day and this is your room key, your room is number 1024"she said, I gave my thanks and left for my room felling very tired of the first day of school.

1022,1023 ah here it is room number 1024, I used my room key to unlock the door. When I looked at my room I couldn't help but think that it looks a lot like a 5 star hotel, I mean just look at it two big beds, kitchen, two work tables, closet's the whole deal. I knew that I would have a roommate, Chifuyu warned me before coming to school, I hope my roommate wasn't one of those perverted, messy, disgusting and rude kind of boys. "Hi you must be my roommate, sorry for meeting like this I just took a shower" said my roommate, I turned to look at who said it and found myself face to face with my childhood friend, Hagashi. He only wearing a towel around his waist, his upper body is well trained with lots of muscle and a six pack, I started to blush a deep red and I started to scream dropping my suit case and leaving the room as fast as I could. I seat and leaned against the door breathing deeply, try to calm myself down, he wouldn't do anything to me and even if he did Chifuyu thought me some self defense techniques while I was doing the training all IS pilots had to go through, 3 moths of hell but if anything I burned off any fat I had if any at all.

A minute later I felt the door open and my back hit the floor of my room, Hagashi had put on his kendo uniform" get inside" he said quietly as if sneaking around a guard. I got in "what are you doing here" Hagashi asked as soon as he closed the door " well this is my room and I guess you're my roommate, thank god if it was anybody else id freak out" I replied saying the truth. "So you asked of this arrangement" he said" I mean when we were little we had sleepovers so I would feel more comfortable sharing a room with you more then with anybody else" I said quickly trying to get rid of any misunderstanding's. " You didn't answer my question" he yelled, taking a boken and aiming at my chest " no I didn't, I didn't even know you were going to IS academy" I said nervously, taking a step back from the wooden sword and tripping over my suit case, which opened when I fell over it. Hagashi took a curious look at the contents of my suitcase and picked up one piece of clothing from the pile using his sword " so you started wearing bras now, huh Irene" Hagashi said with one of my bras at the tip of his sword, a look of realization on his face. I am blushing so hard of embarrassment that I think my face is the color of blood, I looked at him a lot of anger in my eyes and shouted "don't touch that you pervert!"

I gave him one of my strongest slaps I could muster and I can proudly say that when I slapped Hagashi I knocked him out cold. While he was asleep I took back my bra and put all of my cloths in the closet, nicely folded. Hagashi didn't wake up until 10 pm, by then I had changed into my pajamas, which consisted of a gray T-shirt and sweat pants, when Hagashi woke up and got his surroundings I gave him a glare and told him "we need to set some ground rules first, I use the bathroom from 7 to 8, second no peeping AT ALL and three when we are changing cloths the pull out wall in the middle has to be pulled out. Got that" "Hai" he replied knowing he was shearing a room with a girl that rules had to be made. And with that we said good night and went to sleep, I was giggling as there was still a red hand mark on Higashi's face.

**I'm sure you think that Chifuyu is OOC but that's how I think she would act if Ichika was a girl, also I'll be updating every 7 to 11 days since it's hard to write in a girls POV when you are a guy. So review and tell me what you think, is it good or bad, what you liked and what you didn't like, it all helps **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's the next chapter, thou I must say that I'm a bit sad that only three people had guts to review my story. Oh well guess you can't please everybody.**

It was the next day during class and the teacher was talking about things that I have no clue about, something like optical thing-a-ma-bob and equalizer thing-a-ma-jig. In short I had no idea what the teacher was talking about.

"That's it for, is there anybody who doesn't understand something of the material that we covered" asked Aster with a cheerful tone while looking at the entire class, mine while Chifuyu was sitting on a chair next to Aster sensei looking at some documents.

I shakily raised my hand with a nervous look on my face. "yes Irene san, what is it that you don't understand" Aster asked, while Chifuyu closed the documents she was looking at and found in interest in glaring and listening into the next thing I was going to say.

The words I wanted to say started crumbling in my throat under the glare of my sister, but I had to continue "I don't understand anything" I shouted. "Not anything" Aster asked and yelled at the same time, almost falling to his posterior.

"Is there anyone else who is having troubles understanding the things we covered" Aster asked. Nobody said anything or moved for that matter (SMACK) "Did you read the manual I gave you 2 monthes befoar you came here, I told you it's a must read" Chifuyu asked, atantance book ready for another strike if needed. "Is that the big one with a lot of pages" I asked in fear of the attandence book. "Yes" was Chifuyu's reply. "Well when I was cleaning the house I must have mistaken the manual for a phonebook and threw it away" I said laughing dryly as I knew that I'm in big trouble(SMACK) "I will get you another copy, you'll have until after the representative mach to memorize it" Chifuyu said with a cold tone. "Hai" I said knowing that there is no wining against my onee-san. 

Time skip

I was looking for a seat in the cafeteria, not wanting to sit with someone I didn't know. I found a seat near a window, I sat down and put the tray that I got from the lunch leady and started to eat. I wasn't really hungry so I just took some rice, fish, a bit of wasabi, an apple and orange juice. Just as I was to start eating someone took a seat at the same table as me, when I looked up from my food I saw that Ciel took the seat."What do you want" I asked with a little bit of anger in my voice. 

Ciel POV

I was trying to find Irene in the cafeteria but it was kind of hard to see since I wasn't the tallest guy around. I was able to see the reflection of dark blue hair on a window so I quickly went over to the table I saw it at. When I saw her I went to her table and sat down at one of the seats."What do you want" I heard her say with an angry tone to her voice, probably because I called her a rare breed of monkey."I want to apologize for the rude things that I said, it was not very gentlemanly of me" I answered, telling the truth ... well part of the truth, I also want to see what she like and what she is capable of, you know the phrase 'know thy enemy'. "Apology excepted but I'm keeping an eye on you" she answered "well I do hope we can still be friends, I mean we are only fighting for the position of class representative" I said, I do think she is beautiful and that is the first thing that charmed me about her. I would like to know more about her, she seems interesting and pure like she doesn't know how cruel the world could be, but who am I to talk I just lost both my parent in an accident and had to hold up on my own since I was 8(note the sarcasm). After that little talk we just sat there and ate our food in silence. 

Irene POV

After that little talk with my future opponent the bell rang and we headed to class.

TIME SKIP

It was now after classes, which by the way all got me confused as hell. I was walking with Hagashi to our room when he suddenly spoke "I have kendo practice in about 30 minutes, so I want to ask you to spar with me" I looked at him a bit confused " but why, you know you are going to beat me hands down" I said not really wanting to spar against Japans national kendo champion. "That's not the point, the point is that I want to see how much batter you got in kendo, remember when we were little and practiced together, and you would always beat me so now I want to see just how good you are"

"Well ok but don't expect too much, ok" I said, I would study but Chifuyu-nee didn't give me the manual yet so I agreed to the spar.

30 minutes later

We were both in the kendo dojo all suited up in the kendo gear and ready for the spar. We are standing opposite each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Silence is all that could be heard, if a pin was dropped it would be the loudest thing in the room. Hagashi decided to make the first move as he came chagrining at me, his strikes were relentless and precise I was barely able to parry them. Hagashi stopped his assault and went for a quick strike to my left side which I blocked and preformed a counter attack which earned me a point. "Well I'm done going easy on you, time to get a bit more serious" Hagashi said at which I widened my eyes in shock, if this was going easy then I'm screwed.

After the one-sided kendo match, which remains a blur to me due to exhaustion, I went to my room to take a shower, while Hagashi stayed at the dojo saying "I will practice some more, you go ahead and take the shower I will shower in the changing room"

Well at least I know that there aren't any risks of him peeping on me. I went into the shower thinking of what kind of training Chifuyu-nee will have in store for me, but if the necessary training that all IS pilot's had to go through was any kind of indication its, going to be very intense and hard.

After the long and soothing shower I walked out of the bath room clad in my pajamas and saw Hagashi lying on his bed reading a book. "When did you get here" I asked, I mean there no way he could have practiced a lot more and take a shower and be done with them before I took one freaking shower.

Hagashi took a little peek making sure it was safe to look and not me trying to pull one over on him. "Well when you left it was about 5:40, I continued practicing my techniques for around an hour and took a shower of 10 minutes, and now it's 6:50, so the batter question is why where you showering that long " he answered, wait so I was 1 hour and 10 minutes in the shower! How did I not notice that, sure I was thinking of my soon to be near death experiences but still that's too long.

As I was standing there completely confused as how I could shower so long and not notice, I decided to make something to eat. I walked to the kitchen and saw that it had everything we needed to make our own lunches, cakes, cookies and so on. But what surprised me even more was that we already had ingredients that I needed to make fried potatoes.

So I took an apron and started the cooking process (**I have no idea how to cook so just imagine Irene taking the necessary steps to make fried potatoes)**, as I cooked I noticed Hagashi looking at me with curiosity and hunger as if he didn't eaten the hole day.

"Since when do you know how to cook" Hagashi asked, a bit of drool coming from the corner of his mouth. Come to think of it Chifuyu-nee had the same expression whenever I was cooking for her, but she was rarely home due to the IS.

"Well Chifuyu-nee was rarely home so I had to learn how to take care of myself, so I watched some cooking shows on TV and learned how to cook. Why do you ask?" I explained, but Hagashi must notice the aroma from the cooking I am doing because he started to drool even more.

"Can I please have some of the food you are making" Hagashi asked wiping the drool from his mouth and trying to look as if he didn't see his savior.

" Sure you can, but remember I am not your cook nor someone who cook's for you daily, I am just your friend" I said not wanting to look like I was a housewife or anything "I am cooking for you just this once since your hungry and you asked politely".

When I finished cooking I put the food on the plates and handed one to Hagashi who in turn thanked me. We began to eat and I ate normally but Hagashi first eyed the plate full of food then sniffed it to check if it was poisoned, then he started poking it with his fork.

"EAT THE DAMN FOOD ALREADY" I shouted, but not loud enough so that the guys living next door would hear me. "Don't you even trust your childhood friend with food" I asked a bit hurt that he would think that my food isn't good.

"Ok, ok I'm eating" Hagashi said as he stuffed his mouth with potatoes, I was waiting for him to swallow the food and hear his praising, after all I heard from Chifuyu-nee how bad her food was at work and how it's like heaven when she its food prepared by me, it just made me want to be an even batter cook.

"Wow... this is the best food I have ever tasted" Hagashi yelled, I put my hands on his mouth to prevent him from saying anything else. "Idiot don't scream I don't want people to know where I live and who my roommate is OK"

"Ohey, ohey" (ok, ok) Hagashi said through my hands. "But why keep you location unknown to people, I mean you're the only girl in an all boys academy you would be popular beyond belief" asked Hagashi, to which I replied "Because I don't want to be popular"

And with that we didn't talk for the rest of the day, only saying 'good night' before we went to sleep.

The next day

After the classes, which are still confusing, I went to my room. On the way there I noticed a lot of footsteps fallowing me. I started to walk faster, but the footsteps behind me also increase their speed. I was afraid that people were fallowing me, I hoped I was just imagining things, I didn't want to risk anything so I started to sprint to my room. When I turned a corner I risked a look back and saw a big group of boy's running after me.

When I saw my pressures it only gave me more energy and reason to run to my room and lock the door. As I turned the last corner to my room, I sprinted with all the energy I could muster at my current state of shock, and ran inside my room, closed and locked the door.

"Ok, ok it's going to be fine I just have to figure a way out of here and go to arena 3 by 4 o'clock" I said talking to myself to come myself down and to assess the situation I am, unfortunately, in.

I took a look at the clock on my night stand and saw that it was 3:20 pm. Well great I only got 40 minutes to escape a huge group of boys, go to the changing room unnoticed, change into the freaking IS suit that all pilots have to wear or aka the latex one piece dress that barely covers my butt and to top it all off I have to change in guys changing room because they haven't built the girls changing room yet, or as I like to call it my safe haven.

I was trying to think of a plan to get out of here but none of them would work, so I was left with no other choice I have to call Chifuyu-nee on her personal phone which only a few people have and I could count them all on my hands.

I reached for my phone and dialed Chifuyu-nee's number, which I had on speed dial number 1. I know my big sister will be mad that I called her on her number but she said only to call her in emergencies and I think this count's as one.

I put the phone to my ear and heard the phone ring, after 2 rings Chifuyu picked up. "Where the hell are you it's almost 4 o'clock" Chifuyu yelled, I had to remove the phone from my ear as to not become deaf. "Uh... there's a small problem nee-san" "If it were small than you wouldn't have called me now would you" Chifuyu interrupted "Well the problem is that I'm trapped in my room" I said. "What do you mean trapped, the door can be opened from both side's if you have the room keycard" Chifuyu said, agitation obvious in her voice "A mob of boys has chased me to my room and I can still hear them talking outside and they won't go away" I said sounding like a little girl who's about to cry but try and putt yourself in my position, I'm sure you wouldn't like it either.

"Alright I'm on my way, you are lucky that I'm also the freshmen dorm supervisor" Chifuyu said with a sigh and hung up. I let out a sigh of relief knowing that onee-san is coming to save me from this horde of boys.

For the next 5 minutes I sat against the door, waiting for Chifuyu to get me out of this mess. As I was sitting peacefully I heard a sudden shout, and no it was not fuss ro dah but it had the same amount of strength in it.

"Everybody front and centre in the court yard"

Chifuyu POV

"Everybody front and centre in the court yard" I shouted. I could see everyone who was in front of my sisters room stiffen up as they heard me shout. They all turned around to look at me as if not believing that the legendary Brunhild is standing in front of them.

Everybody complied with the order I gave them, they are at least smart enough to know that if they did not listen serious punishment and pain would be coming their way. As the last person came in I quickly sent a text to Irene telling her not to come out of her room until I say so.

I took a look at the boys who are in line in front of me, and I could confidently say that I scared the living crap out of them. Most of the boys were nervous as hell while the rest of them were even shaking in fear.

"So what were all of you doing in front of Orimura's room" I asked glaring at them, I already knew what they wanted and why, but I am not letting my cute and innocent little sister get romantically involved with anybody, she is way to innocent and blockheaded to know about those kinds of things for now.

I will continue to glare at them until someone gives me the answer, I have been told multiple times that I have a glare that could petrify Medusa, so why not use it. After 5 minutes of glaring and no one answering I got bored and I let out a sigh.

"Ok you little brats I know what you want from my little sister but do you rely think stalking her would put any of you on her good side" I said, I thought they would have enough brains to at least know that but I guess I was off by a long shot. "And since you now know where her room is I suppose I have to change her room" I continued, I am trying to make them as sad and depressed as possible, and who said teaching couldn't be fun.

"Oh and by the way if any of you didn't hear it before I will repeat, if any of you animals try's so much as touch my sister, I will personally rip your eyes out and arms of" I threatened, none of them is getting my sister. For now her incredible cooking and massages will remain only mine.

"Oh and by the way" I continued with a lot less threatening voice "for you punishment you will all go to arena 3 and run laps around the arena until I say you can stop" they all groaned as they heard their punishment.

And with that over I sent a text to Irene to meet me in the arena as soon as possible to make up for lost time on these stalkers. 

**And that's the second chapter, I hope you like it. And a thanks to my friend****BlazingPhoenix17. I hope you review and tell me your opinions on my story, I personally think it's very original as I haven't seen anybody try a story like this before. Oh and by the way this is my first time writing a fighting scene so I hope it's good.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I got a review that said that Irene isn't a Japanese name but I couldent come up with one for Ichika so my big sister suggested Irene and since I couldn't come up with a batter one I accepted it. Oh and before I forget I want to hear your peoples thoughts as to keep the personal IS the same as in canon or make it look different, if so leave a review you could even write how the IS would look like and so make the next chapter came a bit sooner. And the Uchigane will look the same since it is a training IS.**

Irene POV

Well I got the text from my sister, I went to the arena and already got changed and Chifuyu still isn't here, and she talk so much about never being late. After one more minute of waiting I saw Chifuyu in her track suit followed by the huge group of boys trailing behind her.

When Chifuyu-nee saw me at the center of the arena she walked up to me, the horde of male people fallowing her. "So we can finally begin your training, the staff should bring the training IS in here any minute now" Chifuyu said standing next to me while I'm trying to hide behind her. Chifuyu saw this and the next thing she said kind of surprised me "Don't worry Orimura these IDIOTS won't do or try to do anything to you anymore, isn't that right boys" in response to the question all the guys replied with a 'Hai Orimura sensei' and a lot of grumbling.

"Here's the training IS you requested Miss Orimura" said a man loading the IS of the mobile floating platform before heading elsewhere. "Okay stalkers it's time for your punishment, run circles in the arena until I tell you that you can stop, got that" Chifuyu said turning to the boy's with a little evil smirk that only I could see.

"Now Orimura you get into the IS" Chifuyu said, I guess she can't use my first name while we are at school because of favorisam, oh well I'll just have to endure it until one of our brakes comes along.

Fallowing Onee-san's orders I stood in front of the Uchigane, the standard training IS. Just like the first time, this IS has gray armor and two floating shoulder pads, they made this IS to resemble old samurai armor and I must say it does look like it.

The IS was kneeling before me as if awaiting the commands of its master, or in this case me. I got into the IS, and just like the first time, information started to flow my head thins like thruster output and angle energy consumption and the like.

I started to move a little in the IS, taking some small steps and trying to float a little bit above the ground, successfully. As I was making the IS move I could see the boys slowing down to take a batter look at me piloting an IS.

"Orimura, Since you are going to duel a representative cadet in 9 days and because you BEGED me to help you I will train you for every other day for the next 9 days" Chifuyu emphasized the word beg even duo that didn't happen, I still got red as if a big secret got reviled.

Chifuyu-nee just made a smirk as she is going to tease me for the rest of my life, even if Chifuyu were to die before me, which to be honest is very unlikely, her ghost would live on forever to haunt me.

When the boys heard that the great Brunhild is going to teach me personally how to pilot in IS they all got angry, and started to run towards us.

"Hey that's not fair, why should she get special training and not one of us" said one of the boys.

"Yeah it's not fair, you're just training her because she is your younger sister" said another one.

That last remark couth mine and Chifuyus attention, as soon as we heard that one we both turn to the one who said that. "And who might you be to judge what is fair and what is not" Chifuyu said with a glare she only puts on when she is irritated at someone who is poking at family stuff, unfortunately I was once at the receiving end of that glare when I was asking stuff of our past. I will never forget that day I asked about that, but I will think about that later, now is not the time for that.

The boy is visibly shaken by the infamous glare of Chifuyu, but that did not stop him from saying what he wanted to say, although he was stuttering a lot. "W-w-well if y-you can train h-her then why n-not any of us" the boy asked, which is quite suppressing as I thought that he would stutter a bit more.

"Because you idiots, Orimura here is going to get a personal Infinite stratos in about 7 to 9 days, so I'm preparing her for the unit, plus she is going to have a match versus a representative cadet in 9 days and she has almost no experience piloting one so she would be in one big disadvantage. Is that clear enough for you" Chifuyu-nee explained, I was glaring at the boy too but that didn't have as much affect as Chifuyus glare. I should ask her to teach me how to glare like that.

"Yes mam, crystal clear" the boy said nodding his head off, all the other boys fallowed his example. "Good then continue running" Chifuyu commanded.

"Umm... Chifuyu-nee why they are running circles around the arena "I asked very curiously" That's Orimura sensei while we are at school" Chifuyu said trying to hit me only to be stopped by the shield. I was chuckling and said "Can't hit me while I'm in the IS"

"Oh really, then check your shield" Chifuyu said smirking at me. I did as I was told and saw the shield on my HUD and was scared shitless. The Uchigane has a total of 300 shield points, and right now the Uchigane has 224 points which means my onee-san did a total of ...(doing the math) A TOTAL OF 76 POINTS. If one live round from an IS takes one point then my sister is way stronger then she looks, hell I bet she could beat the hulk and she hulk working together against her.

"And they are running because they were stalking you, remember" Chifuyu-nee said matter of factly. "Ok that deserves punishment, but why would they stalk me, I'm nothing special, excluding the IS piloting" I said, wondering why I would get such attention. At my remark Chifuyu-nee just face palmed and mumbled something, that only thanks to my enhanced senses I could hear, I heard her say "You dense idiot"

And with that least remark from my big sister we started the lesson. I didn't do anything complicated just some basic movement and flying in slow speeds but it was tiring as hell, concentrating on all the little things like thruster output and angle the PIC the stabilizers and some other things. Chifuyu said that all that will be very easy once I get my own unit as it is specifically for me and that with a lot more piloting I could do those things without even thinking.

After the intense training from my sister, which lasted for about 4 hours, she let the boys stop running, which was quite the site as all of them fell like rag dolls, not felling their legs any more. I laughed my ass off at that site, thankfully none of them noticed me as they were too tired to do anything. I'm a bed person, I shouldn't laugh at their misery.

Since the training was done I went to my room and took a shower, I was alone in the room since Hagashi was in the kendo dojo still practicing. After the quick shower I lied on my bed thinking of the boy who poked a family question, I remember the day when I asked such a question to my big sister

**Flash back**

It was 3 months after the first Mondo Gross and my sister wining it, officially becoming the strongest person on earth. At that time we were both still living in our house.

"Chifuyu-nee where are mommy and daddy" I asked innocently, not knowing that that was a taboo topic.

"I don't know where they are, but they abandoned us and since then I am your only family and you are mine" Chifuyu answered, a little bit of disgust in her tone, but back then I did not notice it.

"But why did they do that sis" I asked, hurt in my voice at the thought of my parents not wanting or loving their daughters.

"I don't know Irene, I don't know" Chifuyu answered, and that is the only thing she tells me. Even thou it sounds like she does know more but does not want to tell me as if things she knows are top secret(**They are Irene, they are don't worry**).

**Flash back end**

As the memory ended I started to cuddle with my pillow (**I don't know if women do that**), it was a sad memory that I could not forget. With those thought's I fell asleep, Higashi must have entered while I was sleeping because I didn't hear nor see him entering the room while I was reminiscing in the past.

**Time skip 8 days**

Well it's the day before the fight with Ciel, at least now I have a chance at beating him. In the past 8 days I have trained with my sister and with Hagashi. Chifuyu-nee thought me how to pilot the IS and how to dodge long range attacks, well I got hit a lot during the training, the only thing I learned from dodging is that I can deflect the attacks with the sword that the Uchigane has. From Hagashi I re-learned the kendo techniques which helped with the sword wilding.

Unfortunately my IS will get here tomorrow and I would have to fight Ciel in a default set IS unit. Well I guess I could use this last day to relax before the battle, it would be bed to fell sore all over your body.

After classes I went to my room and didn't really do anything, I just changed into my pajamas and read the phone book thick manual that Chifuyu-nee gave me. After reading it a little I gave up, it has too many terms that I don't know, after putting the book away I lied on my bed and fell asleep.

**IN DREAM**

I was walking down a long street and eating some apples. When I took a bite from the first apple I noticed that in the apple was tubes, they looked like arteries. I took a shocked look at the apple as if it betrayed me, as I looked at the apple I felt a burning sensation in my stomach, it felt like my body was changing. I started to grow taller, my arms and legs got longer, my biceps and calf's got buffet, my skin changed to blue, and just like everything else my bust and my rear end got bigger, in short I transformed into the blue she-hulk.

As the now blue she-hulk, I started rampaging in the city and randomly fighting with TV characters like Marshal from How I met your mother, Rob Dirdeck(**I think that's how his name is spelled**) and so on... After I defeated everybody I made a stock of the apples I ate so that I could become the she-hulk again, and destroy all life on earth.

**DREAM END**

I woke up drenched in cold sweat, damn I had another one of my weird dreams, I guess this time I was the blue she-hulk huh. Well for some reason I always had weird dreams, no idea why but at the very lest they are always entertaining.

As I got out of the bad I saw that it was 9 O'clock, if I remember correctly the match is in 10 O'clock which means... that the match is in one hour. I have to get ready really fast, take a shower, get changed, eat breakfast and get there on time, this is not going to be an easy feat.

I took a quick shower of 10 minutes, changed into the uniform, made and ate the breakfast in 20 minutes and took my personal IS latex suit. I quickly made my way to the changing room and getting dressed into the latex suit.

Chifuyu waited outside of the changing room and led me to the as I like to call it the slingshot room (**the room that Ichika went to when he fought Cecilia and got shot into the arena, well I don't know what it's called so let's just say it's the slingshot room XD, if anybody know please tell me in a review or pm me**) where my personal IS was waiting for me.

"This Irene is your personal IS, the Byakushiki" Chifuyu-nee said with a little smirk on her face, she probably knows something special about it but won't tell me.

"The Byakushiki has no range weapons, but what it does have is the sword Yukihira and one-off ability Reiraku byakuya" Chifuyu continued, apparently she would tell me the secret.

"So the Byakushiki is the same kind of IS that you used to pilot Chifuyu-nee" I said in awe (SMACK). "That's Orimura sensei while we are at school, is that understood" Chifuyu said glaring at me a bit, attendance book raised just in case I didn't understand.

"Hai, Orimura sensei" I replied while whining,

Byakushiki was strapped on a platform specially made to hold IS unit's. Byakushiki has a rather bulky look for an IS, it has huge gray wings, the arm armor cover only the forearm and looks almost like a square since it has no curves on that part of the armor. The armor on the legs is more bulky on the side were the calf's are, probably due to thrusters being positioned there.

The chest area is uhem... exposed and the little armor that it does have looks to work like a push-up bra. "If you have any complaints about the IS blame Tabane she 'tweaked' it a little at the Kuromochi factory without the workers noticing" Chifuyu said as if reading my mind, come to think of it she could always guess what I was thinking.

"Ok but why does the Byakushiki have the sword and one-off ability of your old unit Kurazakura" I asked confused, why would I have my sisters old equipment.

"Well the personal IS are as it says personal, we would have to search for an IS core that would be compatible with you, which would take a hell of a lot of time, and then there would be the actual IS unit needing to be built. This way we took a risk and thought that my IS core would be compatible with you as to save a lot of time. So go ahead and see if our theories were correct" my sister explained in a way that even I could understand.

I gave my sister a nod and stared walking slowly to the IS. As I moved my hand to touch the IS I felt incredibly nervous, what if that first time was just pure luck and that time fighting the instructor. What if piloting an IS was just pure coincidence.

As I touched Byakushiki the IS shimmered, activating at my touch. Yes, it wasn't just pure luck I can really pilot an IS. While the IS shimmered, little tears of joy started forming in my eyes and flowing down my face.

Chifuyu being the concerned big sister that she is noticed the tears right away and started worrying. "Don't cry Irene everything is going to just fine" Chifuyu-nee said as she started hugging and cradling me like a mother would to her daughter.

"You shouldn't worry Chifuyu-nee these are tears of joy, because I can pilot an IS I can once again be close to you, my only remaining family" I said crying a little harder and hugging Chifuyu-nee tighter.

As we hugged we stayed like that for a little while, Chifuyu letting me cry into her suit until I felt one of her hands lifting my head by the chin. "There, there Irene remember I will always be there for you no matter what, now go out there and kick sir England's ass" Chifuyu said lifting my spirit and giving me new determination to fight my opponent.

"Here wipe you tears, this is as much as I can do for you while we are at school" Chifuyu said as she was handing me a handkerchief. I nod in understanding, she is a teacher and she shouldn't show favorisam but because I am the only girl besides her in a school full of boys I think she was kind of allowed to be a little affectionate towards me.

I take the handkerchief and start wiping my tears away, while Chifuyu walks to the command room to supervise the match and make sure nothing really bed happens to me or my opponent.

I get into Byakushiki, making little movements to see if it fits well which surprisingly it fits like a glove. As I was moving around to make sure everything fits Chifuyu-nee calls me on the com link "Orimura this is one of the things Tabane tweaked, somehow she got all your body measurements, please don't ask me how cause I don't know".

When I heard that my face got red, how could Tabane-nee get my measurements, especially my bust size? I think I would have noticed if anybody was measuring that, but since its Tabane-nee I should stay on high alert.

After my face got its normal color back, I step on the launcher pad and waited for the signal.

**Well that's it for this chapter. I want to give a big thanks and cookie to I'mherepresant for giving me inspiration to write the IrenexChifuyu scene. He is a good author and you should check his story. I hope you like this story and live a review on how the personal IS should look like, different or the same as canon. Oh and the dream thing, that was one dream I really had but I was the hulk not she-hulk, I think I'm going to add them every now and then.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to let you know that I changed the cover Image to one of how I imagined a female Ichika to look like. Also I hate to say it but please review, it helps all lot know if there are thing that I could have written batter, and I would like to know what you readers think of my story. Well here's chapter 4 hope you like it.**

As I was slingshoted into the arena I saw that Ciel was already there, waiting for me. He was in a blue IS, the legs were bulky in front of the shins, the arms looked slim thou as if the only function for them is to hold the huge sniper rifle which he was carrying in both hands. The wings looked a bit big even for an IS so I have to expect something from them, they wouldn't make them that big for just flying.

As I was floating in mid air Ciel started speaking. "Well I see that you didn't chick out, but you are still going to lose, after all I am the elite amongst the elite and the only one who won agents an instructor"

"Oh is that true, I also beat the Instructor" I replied. When Ciel heard me he didn't react right away, I looked like it took him some time to register the thing that I have just said, but when he did finally react it was a sight to see.

"You what, I thought that I was the only one who beat the instructor" Ciel yelled, eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"Well maybe you were the only boy who beat the instructor, but I wouldn't exactly call it beating him as I only dodged to the side and he rammed against the wall and fell unconscious" I said not really sure if that counted as a victory.

After I said that we stared at each other in silence, not moving a centimeter until Ciel suddenly spoke with a serious but concerned voice.

"Were you crying Irene" he asked. This question was on the topic of the one thing I did not want to talk about right now. He probably saw my puffed up eyes using his IS enhanced vision.

"Those are tears of joy and that is all I'm going to say to that matter" I respond, not wanting to think about it right now.

"Enough with the chit-chatter and start the match, we have the arena for one hour" Chifuyu-nee said to the both of us through the public com channel. And with that we both took our respective fighting stances.

As soon as we started Ciel flew back to gain distance between the two us so he could get batter shots on me. I however just dodged some of the shots with some of them hitting me and taking chunks of my shield energy.

"Dance to the melody of my IS, blue tears and me" Ciel shouted while taking shots at me, effectually making me dance trying to avoid his laser shots. I finally summand my only available weapon, the Yukihira.

The Yukihira was the sword my big sister used to win the first Mondo Gross, she would have won the second too had I not been kidnapped, but later about that now I have to concentrate on wining this match.

As I felled the sword form in my right hand I tighten my grip on it. Another shot was coming my way and I couldn't dodge it so, to big surprise of England's representative cadet, I slashed at the energy beam and as soon as my sword made contact with the energy beam it disappeared.

I used the moment of shock that Ciel was having to charge at him. I came close and slashed at him with Yukihira only to take away about 40% of his energy shield. When the slash was complete Ciel flew as far away as he could, I took chase but was struck from my left side by an energy beam, then I was hit from the right.

Two more shots came but missed me by a few millimeters. "How do you like that, those are my four bits, cant gent close while dancing to my melody" Ciel shouted. Damn I have to get rid of those bit quick or they are going to take me down.

As I was dodging, slicing and taking some hits I noticed two things A) He was not moving nor shooting at me while the bits were active and B) His wings got smaller, so that's were he was holding those bits.

I was maneuvering around the arena trying to get two of those four bits close to one another while dodging and slashing at any beams that came to close for comfort. Somehow I managed to get two bits close to one another, I took that opportunity to destroy both of them in one strike.

As I destroyed those two bits Ciel withdrew the remaining two and started shooting at me again. I went low to the ground so I could avoid the laser beams. After 30 seconds of dodging the lasers I took a chance to charge at Ciel, and maybe finish this match.

As soon as I charged at Ciel he started flying backwards while still shooting but at a much slower rate. Once I got within 10 meters I saw the bulky part of Ciels shin armor open, and from the shins out flew two rockets that started to chase me all around the arena.

"Did you really think that the sniper rifle and the bits were my only weapons" I heard Ciel shout but I had freaking rockets following me so I didn't really listen to what he was saying.

I made all sorts of movements but the rockets were drown to me like moths to a flame. At one point I was able to destroy one rocket while making a spin upwards and slashing at it. The other rocket was gating closer and closer until it hit me.

The explosion made a lot of smoke that I couldn't look through. I waited to hear the announcement that I lost but it didn't come. I looked around me, the smoke cloud still lingering, and saw that my IS achieved first shift.

Byakushiki was now sporting a white color with blue linings on the edges of the armor. The wings spread more and also changed color to white. The armor on the forearms became more slime and lighter while the armor on the legs got bigger but had a lot more curves then in the default settings.

As I realized that Byakushiki just went though first shift a note appeared on my HUD saying that Yukihira Nigata is now available for use. I smiled at the thought of using nee-san weapon, I know what kind of power it has, but if I'm not careful I could run out of energy and fast.

I summoned Yukihira Nigata in its plasma form, the stronger form of it two, and took a badass looking pose. As soon as the smoke cleared I charged at Ciel once more only to hear him shout.

"What you were fighting me in the default setting of your IS and you still stand! What a disgrace you are" shouted Ciel while making his two remaining bit fly off and start shooting me again.

This time it was a lot easier to evade the bits as I am now a lot more in sync with Byakushiki. I quickly destroy the two bits with ease and start flying at my opponent once more. When I got closer Ciel shot his rockets at me again but with my IS now in first shift it was easy to take them both out after a 30 second chase.

Once I destroyed the rockets I rushed over to my opponent and somehow activated my one-off ability and raised my Yukihira Nigata to strike at Ciel. When I was about 50cm (**1 foot and 8 inches for you Americans out there who are reading my story**) a loud voice was heard from the announcement system "Winner Ciel Alcott". When I heard that I stopped dead in my treks, not moving at all.

"Alcott, Orimura both of you report to the command room" Chifuyu-nee ordered us to come to the command room. I went to the command room in my latex IS suit and so did Ciel, when we got there Aster started to explain why I lost so suddenly.

"I lost because of a technicality" I shouted at the top of my lungs when I heard the reason why I lost.

"Yea, it's against the rules to use attacks that can bypass the absolute defense so you lost because you used your Byakushikis one-off ability, Reiraku Byakuya" Aster explained. The absolute defense is a system that transfers all energy to life support if the energy shield was out of power, and so the IS directly takes physical damage.

Chifuyu-nee won almost all her matches using this one technique, she won the first Mondo Gross this way and almost won the second one too had it not been for that one incident that I was at fault for happening.

Ciel and I were still in the room looking at some date that was recorded during our fight. "Well what are you waiting for, dismissed" Chifuyu ordered and we fallowed the order not wanting be hit by the attendance book of death or as some of our classmates started to call it 'death note'.

I went to my room to take a nice long shower and to think about the match a little more. I didn't have to worry about Hagashi as he was in the kendo dojo practicing his skill's, after all a national champion has to keep in form and hone his skill.

I stepped into the shower cabin and let the hot water pour over my sweaty body. I couldn't get the match out of my head, it didn't really matter to me that he won, and I didn't want to be the representative of the class any way. But what frustrated me to no end was the way that he won, he won because of a fucking technicality.

It would have been just fine if he had won any other way but nobody told me that I was not allowed to use my one-off ability in a duel, I guess I will have to ask Chifuyu-nee if I could use it in the practical test that come every year.

As I finished my shower I noticed something very important, my breasts got a little bigger again. I suppose I will have to go buy some new bras sometime soon as the ones that I currently have a starting to get tight, I can invite Chifuyu-nee to go shopping and she could help me pick the right size and design for the bras. I'll just ask when the time comes.

**Ciel POV**

As I was returning to my room, which I have all to myself, I cannot help but think of the reason why I won. I mean I won because of a freaking technicality, I would have lost had it not been for that rule that saved my ass in that match.

But this victory just does not fell the same as when I won against the instructor, this is more like a hollow win that just says that I won even thou I would have lost had it not been for the rule that forbids attacks that can bypass the absolute defense.

I got to my room and went in the shower, continuing my train of thoughts. I just don't want to be the representative if I didn't win fair and square using my own skill. As I continue to think about the match my thoughts start to wonder to the topic of Irene Orimura.

The girl that had lost because of a rule, she keeps coming to my mind more often than before, and this time she appears as not my opponent in my mind, no this time it was more in the lines of a love interest.

Irene Orimura, one word that always keeps coming back to describe her is beautiful. Her blue hair, slander body, cheerful personality and that smile that makes you think that everything is ok and will be fine, no matter what.

As I keep thinking those kinds of thoughts I realized something, I am falling in love with her. I just can't help myself she's just too unique and special. I wonder what kinds of guys does she like or even if she had a relationship before.

Well I guess I'll give her the position, I hope Irene likes surprise parties. And with that I went to bed with a fox like grin on my face, thinking of how and when to surprise her with the congratulations of becoming the rep for our class .

**Irene POV**

The next morning I still felt a bit frustrated but still at least it's over and done with, I didn't even want to become the rep of our class in the first place.

I got dressed in academy uniform, I wanted to make breakfast but I was just too lazy to make this morning and just went to the cafeteria with Hagashi instead.

The first thing that happened when Hagashi and I walked into the cafeteria was a banner that said congratulations, and then all of my classmates jumped and yelled surprise and with that single action scared the hell out of me.

As I yelled a little bit out of well surprise I heard all of them saying 'congrats for becoming the class rep' they said it in perfect sync. I looked at them for moment with a face of complete confusion.

At that moment Ciel walked to the front of the group and shook my hand. "Congrats on becoming rep, Irene" Ciel said shaking my hand while I still had a confused expression on my face.

"But Ciel-san you won the match you are the rep" I said, to which he replied with

"Yeah but I decided to be humble and step down from the position, besides you should be honored that I had stepped down for you and let you be the rep" he said with an aura of confidence that looked like he was born into royalty.

While I was shaking hands with Ciel somebody taped me on the shoulder, wandering who it was I turned around to see a guy with short brown hair and the academy uniform.

"Hi I'm from the school news paper club and I would like to interview you and Alcott-san" The boy said, not stating his name.

"Uh... sure I guess it wouldn't hurt" I said hesitantly and a nervous tone could be heard in my voice. What am supposed to do at an Interview, I have no idea, do I smile, do I just nod at everything he says, I don't know please someone help me.

As if coming to my rescue Ciel stepped in and said that he would go first for the interview. He carried himself as if he had done a whole lot of interview in his past. I watched Ciel answer the questions, I didn't really listen what he was being asked but I just watched the way he carried himself. I will try to do it like he did.

The interviewer turned to me and started to ask some questions, and almost all of them came in rapid fire, so I just answered as fast as I could.

"What's your favorite color"

"Blue"

"Do you have a boyfriend" everybody leaned in to hear my answer for some reason.

"Uh... no" I said confused.

"Are you playing for the other team"

"Other team?" I asked confused, what other team, what's the team, is he asking if I am spying for one of the other classes

"Not much I can get out of her, I guess I will have to add some stuff. Well thank you for the Interview, one last thing can I gat I photo of you and Ciel-san" He asked showing me his camera.

"Of course you can", "sure why not" Ciel and I replied.

"Okay now stand next to each other, say cheese" he said standing behind his camera adjusting something on it.

We said cheese and saw the blitz and hear the camera clicking, the picture was taken and I hope that I was now done with this.

Ciel turned to face but what happened next really surprised me, he took a look behind himself and saw that everybody was kind of photo bombing us.

"Hey why are you photo bombing my picture you idiots" Ciel shouted obviously angry that they will appear on our picture.

"You know exactly why you sleek little bastard" Hagashi answered with a scowl on his face, the rest of the guys murmured in agreement. Obviously they know something that I don't, did Ciel do something wrong.

"Fine, not like I'm any batter then you guys right now" Ciel answered, looking at them with a solemn face.

"That's what you think" Hagashi said, a smirk on his face which was directed only at Ciel. I wander what they were talking about, but before I could ask any off them Ciel ended the conversation with his next words.

"The two of us are going to talk in privet later, you hear me". Hagashi just huffed at the sentence as if thinking whether to tell him the secret or not.

"Hey you reporter dude I'm going to get a copy of that picture, right" Ciel asked in a very not formal way that I thought that he would ask. I guess all boys need to vent sometimes, they can't all ways act politely towards other boys.

"Of course you are, and so is everybody who was in the picture" the reporter 'dude' says looking at his camera, checking if the picture was good or not.

After that we went to class room, we are going to head to the arena to do some practical's later that Chifuyu teaches. Thankfully they made a girls changing room by now so I won't have to worry about that anymore, but the suit still bothers me a little.

**Ok that's it for this chapter, now I have to ask for your help I can't think of what kind of promise Ren(Rin) could have made with Irene when they were little. It would be weird if he promised to 'cook' for her, so I would like you to help me with that part as it would make the chapter come up a bit faster and I would not have to bust my head open thinking of what kind of promise they could have made.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I decided to leave Ran for another chapter, but this one is still good I hope. Oh yeah does anybody else find it weird that Houkis IS didn't go through first shift.**

**Irene POV**

It was finally time for the practical's and truth be told I could hardly wait, the main reason is that Chifuyu-nee is teaching it, and the second is that I FINALLY GOT A CHANGING ROOM FOR MYSELF. No more worrying about boys trying to peep on me while I change.

The first thing that I noticed when I entered the changing room was that it was HUGE. It had 5 aisles of lockers, benches alongside them and to the left of the door is the shower. The first thing I did when I entered the room was start hugging and kissing the lockers and benches, I can change in peace.

After putting my bag with my IS suit down on one of the benches I started to wander, why build such a big changing room for just one person, this looks big enough for 2 football teams to use and still have some place left.

After that little moment of happiness I started to change into my IS suite. The suit itself is a comfortable one piece, latex skin tight suit made especially by the Dunois Company. The thing that bugs me about it is that its skin tight and barley covers anything, unfortunately it's something that all pilots have to wear including me, but the difference is that I'm a girl and the rest of them are guys.

Any way batter hurry or I'll be punished by Chifuyu-nee for being late. When I got changed I ran to the arena and found that I was the dead last to arrive.

"Orimura, so nice of you to finally join us" Chifuyu said, a little smirk on her face. Probably because she gets to punish someone again. I know that me being late deserves punishment but to be punished by my onee-san so harshly is really hurtful.

**Chifuyu POV**

As Irene entered the arena, in her IS, suit every boy turned to take a good long look at her. This just made me frown, they may not make a move on her due to my warning but their thoughts are something I can't change, but that does not mean I have to like it.

"Orimura, so nice of you to finally join us" I say while smirking at the line of boys, which is accidentally the same place that Irene is right now since she joined the line. Somehow Irene managed to not see the erections of every guy in the arena, if she did she would most probably run away in fear and embarrassment.

I can't really blame them for that though. Irene is very beautiful and the fact that she is wearing a skin tight suit that doesn't leave very much to the imagination does not help.

"Orimura, your punishment for being late is 100 push-up's right now" I shouted, I know from experience, of when I was still training, that after a while of doing exercise's that you will start to hear a pounding in your head. If I'm correct then after about 50 or so push-up's, Irene won't be able to hear anything that the boys say, or in this case scream in pain.

So after Irene was finished with half of the 100 push-up's, I was cretin that she could not hear anyone due to the pounding in her head, (**anybody who did any kind of exercises will know what I'm talking about**) time to do my 'big sister job'.

As Irene continued to do her push-up's I glared at the boys for a few moments. They all turned to look at me as I let a huge amount of killing intent. When they saw me they were all visibly shaken, then they turned their gazes down south.

Their faces got pale as snow when they understood their current state, they looked back at me, their faces even paler then the moment before. Fear could be seen in every single one of their faces and they all knew what comes next, the 'Death note'.

I heard some of the students start to call it that and since I wanted to give them what they wanted my attendance book is now black with the words 'Death note' on it, to tell the truth this book might soon have some names of a few students who are about to die.

I raised my 'Death note' high into the air and threw it at the students in front of me. The book flew like a boomerang and hit every single guy in the head that was in the line and returned to me.

All the guys yelled in pain and started to mend their heads, which probably got a concoction. Damn my book got some blood on it now, guess I'll have to clean it later. The important thing is that they got the massage.

**Irene POV**

"96...97...98...99...100. There all done" I said as I finished my punishment. When I get up from the ground I notice that all the guys where groaning in pain and mending to their heads. "Chifuyu-nee what happened here, why are they all in pain" I said the pounding in my head starting to go away.

"That's Orimura SENSEI while we're at school" Chifuyu-nee said.

"And the reason why they are in pain is none of your concern" She added.

"Okay, now let's begin the lesson! Orimura, Alcott step forward!" Chifuyu-nee yelled.

Ciel and I step forward, I'm just panting a little bit from the push-up's while Ciel is still mending his hurt head. I still don't know why everybody got hit except me, I will definitely have to ask someone, maybe Ciel or Hagashi.

"Both of you will summon you're IS units and fly to an altitude of 300 meters, then perform a power dive and come to a complete stop 10cm off the ground" Chifuyu-nee ordered.

As Ciel and I stepped away from each other, Ciel was suddenly enveloped in bright white light before reappearing in his IS, the blue tears. When Ciel summoned his IS everybody turned their looks at me, expecting me to summon my IS like him.

I tried to summon Byakushiki mentally but after a couple of failed attempts I gave up and shouted my IS' name, which materialized right after that. While in my IS, Ciel and I are of the same height.

"Accent Alcott and Orimura a personal IS pilot should be able to deploy his IS in under a second, you even had to call out your IS' name to deploy it, you are sloppy and need to work on that." Chifuyu criticized on almost everything I did, it surprises me that she does not criticize the color of my IS suit.

"Now go" She ordered.

Ciel and I took for the skies. Ciels flying is impeccable and smooth while mine is, to say the least, all over the place. I took me a minute to stabilize my flying and steady the speed of my flight.

As we reached the 300 meter mark, we heard Chifuyus voice over the com link. "Now perform the power dive"

"Irene, do you by any chance know how to do a power dive" Ciel asked me while looking a bit concerned at me.

"No, why" I answered, there is no reason to lie, I barely now how to fly this machine.

"Well the first time I tried the power dive I kind of made a huge hole in the practice arena in England" Ciel told me and was trying to ease his embarrassment with some nervous laughter, which he seceded in.

"Okay I'll go first and show you it's done, we wouldn't want that pretty face ruined now do we" He said with a wink and went to do the power dive. I could feel my face getting a bit hotter at his last remark, but I don't think he noticed 'cause he left right after he said that.

I carefully watched as he did the power dive, wanting to impress my onee-Chan on my first try. Well it does not look so complicated so I guess I might be able to do it. Ciel did it perfectly with no problems what so ever.

"As expected of a representative cadet, Orimura now it's your turn" Chifuyu-nee complimented Ciel with no emotion or change of expression what so ever, cold as always I suppose.

I started to fly downwards the same way that Ciel did but something went terribly wrong. My IS was at too steep an angle and I couldn't bring it back up, the resulting thing that happened is that I was flying towards the ground at break-neck speeds.

**Hagashi POV**

Everybody was a running for their lives as they saw that Irene was going to crash near our location, and with that speed that she had she would make quite a big crater.

As everybody got to a safe distance we turned just in time to see her crashing into the ground, while a lot of dirt was shot upward from the crash. We all went to see if Irene was ok. When we got to the edge of the crater we saw that Byakushiki had deactivated and that Irene had her head stuck in the dirt, while her rear end was sticking into the air in all its latex glory.

Wait no, bed Hagashi remember you training, no perverted thoughts of your childhood friend, even if she had grown in the chest and bit in the butt area and her figure... NO, BED HAGASHI BAD, she is just your friend for now she MIGHT like you but not in that way... at least not yet.

Ciel put on a worried expression on his face while running down the crater to 'check' if Irene is fine. Of course I followed him, but I went down to teach him a lesson.

"Hey Irene are you ok, you didn't hurt yourself now did you, let me check just in case" Ciel said with a lecherous glint in his eyes. As he went to grab Irene anywhere I pulled him by the hair and brought him to my face so I can whisper something to him.

"Don't you dare touch her, pervert" I whisper in a menacing way while glaring him straight in the eyes.

"And who are you her personal bodyguard" Ciel answered with an aggressive tone, not bothering to whisper, and taking at step back to create some distance between us. So he wants to look tuff in front of his crush now does he, well two can play that game.

"And if I say I was" when I said that he looked away, as if contemplating whether to fight or just back away. I think I'll just make that decision for him.

I got close and grabbed both of his arms, restricting any kind of attack he might try. Then I pull my right leg back, preparing to kick him in the stomach. I tensed my muscles ready to perform the attack and maybe knock him out if I have to.

**Irene POV**

Damn, hitting the dirt at such speeds can really be painful, oh wait I had my IS so I didn't get hurt. Anyway I can't see anything, I must have got my head stuck in the ground. I can hear someone yelling behind me, but I can't understand what's his yelling cause of the dirt around my head.

I pulled a few times and was finally able to get my head free from mother earth, I looked around me see the source of the yelling I heard earlier. What I saw shocked me completely, I saw Hagashi grabbing Ciel by the arms and was preparing to kick him in the gut.

As I stood up I quickly ran to separate the two boys. As if by some miracle I moved to them with the speed of sound and put both of my hands on their chests and pushed them with as much force as I could muster.

The force was so much that I pushed them both several meters apart. Both of the boys were beheld at the sudden action I took, they were both now sitting on the ground.

"What is wrong with the two of you, your friends aren't you and friends aren't suppose to fight" I shouted with aggression and bit of desperation in my voice, my bangs covering my eyes as I was hanging my head.

I just don't want to see violence among friends, no matter how close those friends are to me I just don't want to see them fight, especially if it has no reason or excuse.

"Ciel-san, you and Hagashi-san better make up right now or else I'm going to beat both of your asses until you can't walk no more, got it" I said in a commanding tone that leaves no room for arguing.

They both audibly gulped and slowly nodded their heads. They both rose from their seats in the dirt and walked towards each other.

"I'm sorry for almost kicking you, Ciel-san"

"It's ok and I'm sorry for almost acting on my thought's, oh and not to forget after lunch you, me, privet talk on the roof, deal"

They both put their hands out to shake hands. They were both smirked and nodded their heads at the least thing that Ciel said.

I looked up to see the edge of the crater and saw Chifuyu-nee, with her arms folded underneath her chest in her usual manner. I saw her lips moving and you could only hear what she said if you were specifically listening to her.

"Guess all that training paid of more than I thought" I could barely hear her say, next thing I knew I was on one knee and my ankles were burning with pain.

**Ciel POV**

As I was shaking hands with Hagashi we heard someone running down the crater, we both turned to look at who it was and we were surprised that we saw Chifuyu sensei running down with a slight worried expression on her face.

We turned to look at the direction that Chifuyu sensei was looking at and found that Irene had fallen to one knee, breathing heavily and then fainting.

The next thing we knew we were fallowing Orimura sensei who was carrying Irene to the academy hospital wing. When we got to the hospital Irene was quickly carried to the emergency room.

After half an hour of waiting for the doctor to come out of the room and tell us what was wrong with Irene. The doctor came out, followed by a shakily moving Irene, Chifuyu went straight to Irene's side.

"What's wrong with her doctor and why is she already out of bed" Hagashi asked with worry obvious in his voice.

"Young Irene here will be fine, she just hurt her ankle a little. It appears that her body had too much G-force on it when she crash landed, the IS shield took most of the damage but not all of it. The reason why she didn't collapse earlier was that she had a high amount of adrenalin in her body which made the pain temporarily go away"

The doctor explained in a calm manner so that we wouldn't panic in any way. The three of us let out a sigh of relief escape from our lips. Irene is fine and that was what mattered.

"Irene-Chan do you remember anything that happened before you fainted" I asked, maybe she would not remember the little fight that Hagashi and I had.

"Um... no why" She responded after a moment of thinking, that's good she doesn't have to know of that part. Hagashi and I nodded to each other, having a silent agreement to not speak of that event.

"Okay Irene you go to your room to rest and don't move from your bed unless you really have to" Orimura sensei said her commanding voice back in action. Irene just nodded and started to go to her room, which was also just a few hallways away from the hospital wing.

**Time skip**

After lunch Hagashi and I were on the roof, leaning against the rail next to each other and just staring off into the distance. We stayed like that for a while, not speaking, just enjoying the silence and one another's company.

Since that little practical was the only thing that we had for that day was over, we had the rest of the day to our self's and the two of us were in no hurry to get this over with. After all this is going to be a talk about a girl that I think is obviously on both of our minds.

"So..." Hagashi started, not sure of what to say since it was I who called him up here to talk about Irene.

"So... earlier you said something along the lines of you being in a better position regarding Irene-Chan, care to elaborate" I asked remembering the photo bomb incident.

"Well I would believe that I am way closer to her then you, since the two of us are childhood friends and all" Hagashi said, a little smirk forming at the edge of his lips "it also helps that we are sharing a room"

I would have spit out what I was drinking at the moment, had I even had a drink at the moment. But damn if he is telling the truth then he MIGHT really be a bit ahead of me in this game. Not that winning a girls heart is a game to begging but you know what I mean.

"Damn son, you got lucky getting to room with the only teenage female IS pilot. I'm sure that rooming with her is pure bliss" I said, giving him a light punch to the shoulder.

"Well kind of, on the first day she gave me a slap that knocked me out cold for just having one of her bras at the tip of my boken, but I guess I did kind of deserve it. Also her cooking is like the best meal that you will ever have in your life" He said, well guess if anything from that I learned to never get her angry at me... wait did he say that she cooked for him.

As I realize that he really said that I fell to the ground in surprise "Wait she cook's for you" I screamed when I got back up from the ground.

"Well not really, she only cooked for me this one time and it was like tasting the food that you have in heaven, no that is not enough praise for her cooking, I just can't describe with word's you'll have to taste it for yourself and be in heaven if only for the duration of the meal" Well from the look on his face I could tell that he wasn't lying about her cooking skill, I wish such a beautiful girl like her would make me a homemade lunch or something.

After our little chat on the roof we went our separate ways agreeing to the old rule of 'May the better man win' and I am set to being the better man amongst all of the boys in the academy.

**Well sorry for updating a bit late, school keeps me busy since I'm getting tons of tests. Oh yeah Ren will appear in the next chapter since I couldn't think of a good scenario for him right now. Anyway hope you like this chapter and maybe it will inspire you to also write a story where everybody is genderbent, if so please tell me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update I had to study for huge amount of tests I had for the last two weeks of school. Anyway volume 9 isn't going to show up any time soon, I checked there are no translators working on it. There is one who's MIA and two a retired, so yeah not coming anytime soon.**

**Oh yeah forgot to add Hone Nohotoke- Hirashi Nohotoke**

The next day

Irene POV

It's the next day and we are waiting for the bell to ring to signify the start of the class. While we were all waiting, everybody started talking about this rumor of a new transfer student. Rumor has it that transfer is from china and that he might have a personal IS.

As the rumor started going around Ciel and Hagashi came to my desk that I was sitting at.

"Did you hear the rumors of the new transfer student" Hagashi asked curiosity in his voice.

"I'm sure that he transferred here so he could copy my techniques" Ciel said as he puffed his chest.

"Did you hear, they say that the new transfer student is also class two's new representative" Hirashi added from the side.

"Well I would sure like to meet him" I said, voicing my thoughts.

Everybody visibly stiffened at my words, did I say something wrong.

We were all silent for a few moments, everybody was silent with kind of stiff posture while I was just silent with confusion. The classroom was silent, if a pin were to drop it would be the loudest thing in the room.

Hirashi decided to break the ice a few moments later.

"Well classes 1 and 4 are the only ones with personal IS units, so there's nothing to worry about"

As Hirashi ended his sentence the door shot open and at the entrance was Ren, my second childhood friend.

Ren was has grown from the last time I saw him but he is still short compared to the rest of the males here. He is about 168 cm (**5 foot 7 inches**) Wearing the school uniform except that his was a little bit customized.

The sleeves were going up to his elbow and his blazer has dark purple linings. His hair is a brown color, his hair still the same hairstyle as before, that is to say cut short with some bangs covering his forehead and his ears. His eyes the same emerald green as always.

"That information is outdated, the representative of class two now also has a personal IS now too, so it's not going to be so easy to win" Ran said with dramatic effect

"Wait Ren is it really you" I asked, not really believing my ears and eyes that my childhood friend has also become an IS pilot.

"That right I'm Ren Huang, Chinas representative contender and I have come here to declare war"

Mumbling could be heard across the class room, probably confirming the rumors and creating new ones. I don't really care about the rumors, but who would have thought that the boys could be gossiping like the high school girls you see on TV.

"Who the hell is he, he seems much too friendly with Irene" Ciel said in anger, but I wasn't paying any attention to him right now so I didn't understand what he said.

"Good one, coming in and acting like a show of it's so unlike Ren" I said, I probably had a goofy smile on my face, but hey I met one of my childhood friends again and he is here to stay. So who wouldn't be happy to see one of his childhood friends?  
"What, why would you say something like that huh" Ren said before being hit upside the head by Chifuyu.

"Ouch that hurt who would dare to hit me, a representative contender" Ren whined before turning around and faced my Onee-chan and promptly shutting up.

"Consider that your homeroom bell being rung" Chifuyu said, cold as ever. She apparently didn't care right now that he was one of my childhood friends.

"Ch-Chifuyu" Ren said, a bit scared as he accidentally looked into my big sisters cold red, eyes.

"That's Miss Orimura; now get back to your own class you're in the way" Chifuyu said and promptly got a quick apology from the short brown haired boy.

"Ok but I'll be back so don't you run away, Irene" he said before quickly leaving.

As he left I heard all the other boys start to talk again, most probably about Ren. It's wired that Ren didn't grow compared to when we were in elementary school, heck even I was a bit taller I than him.

I am worried that he might notice the little difference about me. I hope he doesn't it might change everything, the way people act around me and they might even start rejecting me in general.

The thing is my eyes aren't actually light blue (**read the description of Irene in chapter one if you are confused**), they are a blood red, a way more intense red color then my onee-chans. People don't usually like that which is way to different from their norm and my eye color was one of those things.

People used to yell at me and call me a vampire in the middle of the streets and other public places when I went to school or was returning from it. In some rare cases the people would even start hitting me, thankfully because of my smaller frame back then I was faster and could easily slip from their grasp.

But they would still manage to hit me every now and then, and it always left a bruise on my arm, leg, side or where ever they hit me. I always had to cover the bruise in any way I could so Chifuyu-nee wouldn't see it whenever she was home, I didn't want to worry my big sister, she already does so much for me and I wouldn't want her to worry so much. She's a lot more beautiful when she doesn't worry.

And so to help Chifuyu-nee stay worry free I started to learn how to cook, Chifuyu was always happier when I cooked for her. She always said stuff like 'Irene, I wouldn't have known how the food of the gods tastes if it weren't for you' and 'Imuoto you could become the world's best cook without even trying'. Those words from my big sister only made me want to improve my cooking so she could eat all the most delicious food in the world.

I kept having those thoughts as the class started. I didn't even notice my onee-chan start teaching the class when I un-voluntarily drifted into one of my past memories.

**FLASHBACK**

I was returning from my elementary school thinking of what delicious food I should make for Chifuyu-nee today. Chifuyu-nee rarely returns home, maybe once a month so I have to think of the best food that I could passably make.

Thankfully, this week I was going to school in the morning and returning home in the afternoon which gives me more than enough time to go buy any ingredients and prepare the food.

I got home with no problems at all, I thought of what to make for my big sister. How about I make rice as the appetizer, have fried potatoes with shish kabob as the main course and have pudding with whip cream as desert.

As I set my mind on what to make for my onee-chan, I grab my wallet and make a mental note of everything I have to buy in the grocery store. As I was going to the store I made sure to always have my head down, I don't want to repeat the same thing that happened last week.

Last week when I was returning from school a man saw my eyes from a distance and immediately thought I was a vampire. He walked up to me and started shouting like a madmen, I didn't listen to what he was shouting, and I just wanted to go home.

When I tried to pass him by he stopped me with one hand and then hit my left shoulder. I almost fell over from the punch but luckily I just stumbled away. As soon as I stopped stumbling I started sprinting in the direction of my house, trying to get away from the man that had hit me.

Thankfully he didn't pursue me, so I got to my house without further trouble.

I entered the store without any problem, as long as I keep my head down and don't draw attention to myself I would be fine and bruise free. I started picking the ingredients from the store and half an hour later I came to the cashier, paid for my purchase and left as quickly as I could.

Of course I had to look up every now and then to see where I was going, un-fortunately a guy saw my eyes as they sort of have a low glow to them.

He came up to me and started yelling stuff like 'here's a vampire, we must kill it before it kills us' and stuff like that. I tried to just walk off but he grabbed me by the shirt and hit my side with his fist, I cried out in pain.

The guy just smirked, as if he was satisfied with what he caught, as if I was some sort of animal he hunted down. I used his moment of 'victory' to bite his hand, as soon as I bit he let go of me and I ran away in the direction of my home.

I sprinted all the way to my home, not wanting to risk a chance of a thing like that happening again. As soon as got home I took of my shirt to exam the bruise that I had certainly got from that punch to the side.

Well good news is the bruise is only the size of a fist, the bed news is it looks like it going to be there for a while. When I was done examining the bruise I took a bondage roll and bandaged my side.

Chifuyu is said that she'd be home at around 7 o'clock, now it's about 5:48 so I better get to cooking, I don't want to disappoint my sister now do I.

Chifuyu arrived at 7 o'clock just like she said she would. I had just enough time to make the lunch that I wanted to make for her.

"I'm home" She yelled from the front door.

"Welcome home Chifuyu-nee" I welcomed my big sister with the happiest voice I had all week.

"Hey you shouldn't greet me like I'm your master or something, if anything I should you be thanking you for keeping this place so clean and cooking for me" Chifuyu-nee said. She had a grateful look in her eyes, and something about her that says that she is grateful to me in more ways than she said so far.

"Diner is ready Chifuyu-nee, have you eaten at work" I asked, maybe I made too much it would be a waste to throw away a perfectly good meal.

"Hell no of course I didn't eat at work if I know that I'm going to eat your cooking later" Chifuyu-nee exclaimed happily.

"Stop it Chifuyu-nee your giving me way too much credit" I said with a blush on my face. Sure my cooking is OK but nothing more than that.

"No, you're not giving yourself enough credit, besides any man that gets you would be lucky as hell" Chifuyu-nee said while sitting down at the table.

As she sat I went to the kitchen to bring her the food that I made, especially for her. "Speaking of which when are you going to get yourself a boyfriend" I said as I was putting the food on the table for Chifuyu to eat.

"I don't need a man as long as I have you Irene" Chifuyu said while taking the fork that I was giving her.

Good thing that Chifuyu already took the fork because I might have accidentally stabbed her once I registered what she said. My face was almost the color of a tomato and I was flailing my arms like crazy, shouting stuff like 'Onee-chan we're siblings you shouldn't say stuff like that' and the like.

Chifuyu on the other hand just chuckled at my reaction and started to eat the potatoes. After the first bite Chifuyu froze completely, not even breathing. I don't know what happened, usually after the first bite she starts inhaling the food, what should I do, maybe I put something wrong in it, should I call the hospital.

While I was renting in my thoughts I noticed Chifuyu-nee stir, I immediately came to her side trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

"Irene are you sure that you made this" She asked in a cold emotionless voice that would make the devil himself go for cover.

"Yes, why is something wrong with, is it not to your liking" I asked nervously, if I can't even make Chifuyu a good meal what good am I.

"Is there any more of this food" She asked with the same voice as before.

"Yes, there's more in the kitchen" I answered, gulping.

"Then bring all of it here and I'm going to eat it all, I swear this is the best food you made so far and the gods would be jealous of your food" She said. All the cold in her voice is gone and was replaced with a voice that sounded that eating my food was the best thing in the world.

I brought the rest of the food and Chifuyu basically inhaled all of it.

Later we said good night and we both went to sleep, and this time surprisingly Chifuyu-nee didn't drink beer... that much.

Anyway tomorrow morning, as expected Chifuyu already left back for the IS for work. On this day I decided that I would no longer be attacked because of my eye that are so much different from the others.

After school I went to the eye doctors and ordered a pair of contact lenses that would make my eye color different but not have any effect on my sight. After a week of waiting the contact lenses were made and delivered to the doctor. I picked them up, paid for the lenses and quickly put them on.

From then on no one ever bothered me for my eyes as they were from that point on light blue, somehow Chifuyu didn't notice or just didn't care because she didn't bother me about it at all.

**FLASHBACK END**

As I was remembering the good and the bed memories I Un-concisely started crying a bit during class. I returned from my memories just before the bell rang, fortunately no one noticed my crying as they were occupied with the lesson.

The bell rang end everybody went out the door, I took a little more time then usually and was stopped by my big sister.

"Why were you crying Irene" Chifuyu asked in her big sister voice and not the cold teacher one.

"Oh something just got in my eyes nothing special" I answered, wiping my tears away and making a smile.

"Yeah OK that's understandable and how about you tell the real reason why you cried" Chifuyu said, she was always able to tell when I'm lying. Well I guess that's just her being my big sis.

"OK, I was remembering some memories from a while back and..." I faltered I didn't want to say what I was really remembering as it would only make my sister worry more so I did something completely surprising that well surprised me and her.

"I LOVE YOU CHIFUYU-NEE" I said as I pulled my big sister into a tight hug. Yeah I love Chifuyu, she's family, she took care of me when our parents a bended us, I wouldn't be alive had it not been for her and all her hard work.

"I love you too Irene" Chifuyu-nee said while hugging me back.

We stayed like that for a few moments.

"Ok now, you don't want to spend your entire lunch break hugging me now do you" Chifuyu broke the silence.

"Ok I'll go" I said as I reluctantly let go of my Onee-chan.

**Scene change **

I met up with Ren in the cafeteria. He took his usual ramen while I took rice and fish.

We set down at an empty table so that we could talk without being disturbed.

"I can't believe that you became a representative contender" I said with a kind of surprised tone.

"And what about you, it knocked me over when I saw you on the news" He replied, while taking a bit of ramen from his bowl.

"Yeah well the last thing I thought was that I would end up in a place like this" I said, it is still surprising that I could pilot an IS.

"I heard you operated an IS at the entrance exam, but how on earth could something like that happen" He asked with a curious tone to his voice.

"To be honest I have no Idea how, you know that the high school entrance exams are held in the city's big multipurpose facilities, right. Well I got lost in it and even thou I asked a lot of people for directions all they told me was useless. I ended up in the IS exam room, it was already late for my original test so I thought 'what's the worst that can happen' and well you can see the rest" I explained.

"Well a whole lot of crap happened after that, Next thing I knew I was enrolled in this school"

"Huh that is wired" He said, just nodding his head.

At that moment Hagashi and Ciel slammed their hand on our table and both had in irritated, if not angry look on their face.

"Irene, I think it's about time you gave me in explanation" Hagashi said in a commanding voice, followed by Ciel

"That's write you have batter explain this, don't tell me your actually dating this transfer student"

Ren started denying everything they said to the matter of dating.

"It's true, we're just childhood friends" I said to help clear up the situation.

Ren just glared at me and growled a little bit.

"What's wrong with you" I asked. Curious if I have done anything wrong to make him mad at me.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine" He huffed.

"Childhood friends" Hagashi asked and looked at me, his face full of questions when he heard that last bit.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, Ren transferred right after you moved away" I answered then turned my attention to Ren "That Hagashi Shinonono, I've told you about him, Hagashi was my very first childhood friend and then later you became my second Childhood friend" I finished.

"Huh now I see, it's nice to meet one of Irenes old friends" Ren said while emphasizing the word old

"Yes nice to meet you" Hagashi replied but with a sort of confident look on his face.

"Ahem since you seem to have forgotten about I will introduce myself, I am Ciel Alcott representative..." Ciel started but Ren started to say something so I kind of stopped listening.

"So I heard that you were recently chosen to be class one representative"

"Yeah that's what happened" I answered

"You know if you want I could help you with your IS practice drills, wouldn't that be fun" Ren suggested.

"Oh yeah that would help sure" I replied. If what he said was true that he does have his own IS unit then I'm sure that he could help me with training, well batter than Ciel for sure as I don't have a single ranged weapon on Byakushiki.

"Dude could you stop talking, can't you see that we're not interested" Ren said so he could get Ciel to stop talking.

Ciel looked at him with a shocked face as if not believing that someone actually didn't listen to him "I can't believe you just said that" And that proves my theory.

"And anyway it's my job to teach Irene" Hagashi yelled

"You're from class 2 aren't you, I won't take help from the enemy" Ciel stated

"Look I' m having a nice chat with Irene right now, we weren't talking to you so you need to back off" Ren said with a little bit of aggression in his voice.

The whole conversation I was looking dumbfounded, it was going back and forth from one sounding aggressive to the other.

Ren after a little moment of silence locked eyes with me, this could be bed. I started blinking really fast as to maybe confuse him and not notice the change in color of my eyes.

"Irene, I know that you have grown since the last time I saw you but I don't think people change eye color over time" Ren said, emphasizing the word grown.

Shit he noticed! What do I do, what do I do?

**What do you think will happen to Irene now, will she be exposed or will Ren just act stupid and confront her about it later, leave your idea in the review please. Also sorry that the flashback was so long, guess I got a bit carried away there and I just didn't feel like writing something else over it.**


End file.
